


Heatwave

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ethan is acting like a child smh, Ethan is too hot, Ficlet, Gen, Heatwave, It's LA, Mark is annoyed, Mark just wants to get some work done, Nothing works, One-Shot, The AC doesn't work, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: There's a heatwave in LA, and Ethan is broiling.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Kudos: 39





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after my break! Starting with small things for now, but I'm hoping I'll have the motivation to write more chaptered stuff soon.

Ethan fanned his face again, sweating in the LA heat. It'd been hot like this for about a week now, and he was getting tired of it.  
"Maaaark."  
"Yes, Ethan?"  
"I'm so hottttttttt."  
He fanned himself again, trying to cool off. Even with the AC on, it was still boiling.  
"The AC is down as far as I can get it to go," Mark responded, looking up from his work.  
"But it didn't workkkkkk."  
Ethan knew he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it.  
"We don't have anything else."  
"Why don't you have ice packs? Everyone has those."  
Mark didn't answer, only giving a soft grunt in response.  
Ethan flopped onto the floor with a thud, groaning.  
"I'm sooooo hottttttttt."  
"Yes, Ethan, I know."  
Mark sounded annoyed now, and Ethan felt a bit bad. He looked up at him, pushing his hair out of the way only for it to flop back over his eyes. Flipping onto his stomach, he banged his head on the floor.  
"Ow."  
The noise was muffled but heard.  
"You good down there?"  
Now Mark sounded amused. Ethan lifted his head and shot him a glare before flopping back down.  
"No."  
"Maybe it'll be cooler tomorrow, bud."  
Ethan lifted his head again, looking at Mark's soft smile. Flopping back down, he groaned again, making Mark laugh.  
"It better be."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) I always accept feedback.


End file.
